


One by One

by calypso_hawthorne



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, basically taemin waxing poetic about kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypso_hawthorne/pseuds/calypso_hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Taemin and Kai's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kpop fic so bear with me. It's also one of my first longer fanfics.

Taemin glanced out the window. The taxi was here! He took one last look in the mirror, messed with his hair a bit more, shook his head at his reflection, and ran out the front door.

Jongin was waiting outside of the taxi to greet him with open arms. Taemin returned the hug eagerly.

Jongin grabbed Taemin’s chin in his hand and tilted it up to face him. He said, “Let me have a look at you.”

Taemin chuckled, “We saw each other like last week.”

“I know, but you have such a pretty face.”

Taemin rolled his eyes and wrenched himself from Jongin’s grasp. This was typical, playful flirting from Jongin. He always did it but it didn’t actually _mean_ anything.

Both men got into the taxi. They told the driver their destination. It was one of their favorite restaurants where both of them would often go to for dinner. Sadly, Taemin had been getting less time to meet up with Jongin lately as both of them had such busy schedules. He missed Jongin’s company.

Both men settled back in their seats. Jongin stared out the window. His face was reflected in the streetlights. Taemin had to admit, Jongin was more than a little good looking. And those lips. _God those lips_. Not that he would ever admit it to anybody, but he had a bit of an obsession with those lips.

Taemin shook himself from his scandalous thoughts and started up the conversation. “Jongin, can you believe what happened the other day?”

“What? You bought a poodle?”

“What? No! Anyway,” Taemin continued, “I was in the practice room the other day. Practicing. Obviously. When the manager came in randomly. Completely unannounced. And that’s a big deal you know. The manager just doesn’t visit without reason. He had this grave look on his face and he took me into this private room and said he had something really serious to talk to me about.”

“What happened? Did you get a girl pregnant?”

Taemin rolled his eyes. “Would you just shut up and listen?”

Jongin chuckled.

Taemin ignored him and continued, “Anyway, by this time I was super nervous, wondering, _what the hell did I do?_ And you know what he asks me?”

“What?” Jongin asked exasperatedly.

“ _Are you and Kai from Exo dating?_ ”

“ _What?_ ”

Jongin was suddenly all ears.

“I know. It’s a totally ridiculous accusation isn’t it?” Taemin couldn’t keep the grin off his face or the laughter out of his voice. “So the manager continues (here he adopts a deeper voice to mock the manager) you and Kai have been going out alone a lot together recently. You spend so much time together. And you seem closer than just friends. Some rumors have been stirring. There are strong speculations and suspicions amongst the public. I’m sure you know what it looks like, Taemin. I want you to be straight with me so I can do something about it. I have your best interests at heart. You know what this could mean for both your careers if it came out.”

Jongin interrupted, “And what did you tell him?”

“I told him that’s all they were. Just rumors. I told him that we were just best friends. And what’s wrong with a couple of best friends going out for dinner now and then? I mean, _you_ and _me_ ? _Dating?_ Like _that’s_ ever going to happen. It’s completely ridiculous and out of the question. Can you even imagine?”

Taemin stopped. Jongin was being uncharacteristically quiet. He glanced at him. Jongin looked at away.

Jongin said, “And why would that be so bad?”

“What?”

“Why would us dating be such a bad thing? Why is it such a ridiculous, abhorrent thing to you. Does the thought of being with another man, especially me, disgust you so much?”

Taemin was confused. Maybe he had been a little insensitive and harsh in the way he had told Jongin the story? He hadn’t thought Jongin would take it so seriously.

He said, “No it’s not that at all Jongin. It’s just that the manager’s question took me off guard. And us dating? It’s not that you’re not totally amazing and completely datable or anything-”

Jongin cut him off, “Whatever, forget I said anything.”

Jongin’s eyes were strangely full of an unexplainable emotion. Pain?

And why did that look seem to send a knife through Taemin’s heart?

 

* * *

 

He was aching and sore all over. Taemin was lying in bed after an amazing night with Jonghyun. But he was thoroughly exhausted the way he always was after sex with Jonghyun. It was totally worth it though.

Jonghyun and him had a sort of friends with benefits relationship. The first time they had sex was a couple months ago when Jonghyun had walked in on him jerking off. Since then they had gone to bed together countless times.

For some strange reason, Taemin was thinking back to the time when Jongin first found out about his relationship with Jonghyun.

Jongin had accidentally walked in on Taemin and Jonghyun fucking in Taemin’s dorm. He had come to ask if Taemin wanted to go out for dinner. Taemin, unfortunately, was already occupied. It still hurt to remember the look of utter betrayal and horror on Jongin’s face.

After, when Jongin had confronted him about it he had said in a voice almost trembling with some unknown emotion, “Didn’t you think about how I might feel? God. Why didn’t you _tell me_?”

Taemin was confused and had no idea why the hell Jongin gave a shit about who he had sex with. The look on Jongin’s face made him self-conscious and he kind of lost it. Jongin refused to look at him and instead stared at the floor. He was still filled with shame at the memory of the words he had so carelessly thrown back at Jongin.

He had retorted, his voice steadily rising higher. “What does it matter to _you_ who I have sex with? Why do you even care? It’s really none of your business. And I like Jonghyun. He treats me well and he’s amazing in bed. And you know what? _I_ think you’re just jealous that some other man besides you gets even a smidgen of my attention.”

Jongin raised his head but still did not make eye contact. He looked close to tears. But his words were what made Taemin feel the guiltiest. Not his bowed head. Not his refusal to meet his eyes, but his words.

He replied in a trembling voice, “You’re right. I’m sorry,” and left without saying another word, leaving Taemin with a black hole in the place of his heart.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks after the incident in the taxi, Jongin and Taemin were sitting side by side on the rooftop of their dorms. They had come up for some peace and quiet and had talked about anything and everything. Now they were just sitting amiably, comfortably in silence staring out at the bright, night cityscape full of lights.

Taemin took this chance to study Jongin. He was bathed in moonlight. The light accentuated his features and gave him a sort of ethereal glow. _God, he was beautiful._ Jongin’s shirt had slipped down slightly over one shoulder. The smooth skin there was showing. The light accentuated the curve of his cheekbone, the slope of his nose, his lips, his shoulder.

Taemin had the sudden, wild urge to grab Jongin, run his hands through his hair, down his neck and the smooth skin of his bare shoulder. He wanted to kiss him roughly. Like he was drowning. Like it was the end of the world.

Taemin thought, maybe, just _maybe_ that his feelings for were stronger than just friendship. He had been thinking about that a lot recently.

Jongin made him feel something that no one had in a long time. Taemin also felt a strange satisfaction in knowing that no matter what, Jongin would always belong to him in some sort of way. But for now, he thought he was content with just being friends. He didn’t want to do something and ruin their friendship. But who knew what the future might bring?

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Jongin’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Oops. Maybe he hadn’t been as discreet as he thought he was. “No reason.”

Jongin smiled mischievously, “Are you _sure_ there’s no reason?”

_This man was the devil._

On a wild impulse, Taemin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jongin’s impossibly soft ones. Lips that he had dreamt of. It was a chaste, sweet, and innocent kiss. One that ended way too early. After a couple of seconds, Taemin broke off and pulled away.

Jongin stared at him, bewildered but pleasantly surprised, “What was that for?”

“No reason.”

 

* * *

 

Taemin was sitting on the floor of the practice room, taking a break. He was checking his phone. A few weeks had passed since the incident on the rooftop (they never mentioned it again). While scrolling, Taemin came across an article on the internet that unsettled him. _Fans furious over Exo’s Kai and f(x)’s Krystal’s dating scandal!_

Taemin just passed it off as just another one of those crazy rumors fans came up with. It didn’t cross his mind again until too late.

 

Taemin had just gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair with a towel when he heard a knock at the door. He went to open it. It was Jongin. He walked in, uninvited. Taemin watched him as he stood there. Jongin was definitely nervous about something. Only those closest to him would be able to tell, but all the signs were definitely there. He was shifting nervously from one foot to the other. Wringing his hands, unable to look Taemin in the eye.

Taemin waited impatiently for a few moments before asking, “Well, what is it? Why the abrupt visit?”

Jongin started, “Well, I wanted to tell you something. You probably already know by now, but I wanted you to hear it first from my own mouth. You know, you’re my best friend and I want you to be okay with it and-”

There was a sinking feeling in his chest. Taemin cut him off, “Just get to the point Jongin.”

“Well…” Jongin hesitated. “I-I’m dating Krystal from f(x).”

Taemin went cold. It felt like a huge, cold wave had just crashed into him. It was like all feeling was drained out of him. The world went white and black. He felt numb.

He just stood there, speechless, staring at Jongin with no visible emotion on his face.

Jongin hesitantly asked, “Well?...”

Taemin swallowed and replied in a cold, emotionless voice, “Why is this even any of my business? I could care less who you date Jongin. Good for you, you got yourself a girl.”

It was Jongin’s turn to stare, “So you’re not mad? You don’t have anything to say about it?”

“Like I said, it’s none of my business. Why does it even matter to you what I think?”

“I want to go into this relationship knowing that I have your-” Jongin started.

Taemin cut him off again, “ _I don’t care._ Now if that’s all you came to say, then I think you should be leaving now. I have work to do.” With that, he turned away from Jongin and didn’t watch him leave. Jongin stood there for a few more moments before walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Only when Taemin heard the last of Jongin’s footsteps recede, did he let out the emotions roiling inside him.

Taemin turned and swept all the stuff off his dining table in a resounding crash. He was angry. _How could he have been such a fool?_ He punched the wall, which only resulted in bruising his knuckles.

After a lot more of throwing things around and breaking them, all of the anger was drained out of him, leaving Taemin with only a crushing feeling of despair. Somewhere along the way he had cut his palm on a piece of glass but he didn’t even care. The physical pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling on the inside.

He sat defeated, on his bed. He was bowed over, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. _He had been a fool and a coward._ He had been scared of his feelings for Jongin and let him slip through his fingers.

He hadn’t even noticed but tears were slipping down Taemin’s face. _What was he thinking?_ He didn’t even _deserve_ Jongin. Jongin could do so much better than _him_. He was a fool to think Jongin would want him.

And who was he to deny Jongin his happiness? After all, Jongin hadn’t said anything about his and Jonghyun’s relationship. If Jongin was happy with Krystal, that was all that really mattered, right?

By now, Taemin was sobbing. His whole body was racking with painful, hoarse sobs. God, he hadn’t cried once since debut. Not once in eight years. He had never felt such utter, earth shattering pain before. He felt as though he were drifting alone in a sea of darkness with nothing to hold on to. He was being pulled under.

He had thought Jongin would be his forever. How wrong he was.

 

 


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the smut you guys have been waiting for... ;)

Taemin groaned and rubbed his sore muscles. It had been a super busy day with a fanmeet and interview in the morning and a huge concert in the evening. Now he was finally at home alone, just about to go to bed.

He pulled out his phone to check the messages. _Another one from Jongin._ It had been a couple weeks since Jongin had come to his dorm to tell him about Krystal and Taemin had not seen him since.

In truth, Taemin was avoiding him. Jongin called him multiple times a day and texted him frequently. He had started to get desperate and had even come over to the SHINee dorms the other day. Taemin had refused to see him. Jongin had pleaded with the SHINee members that greeted him, to convince Taemin to see him. The well-meaning members had tried their best, to no effect.

Even the other SHINee members had started to get a little worried. The ever concerned leader, Jinki had asked him the other day if everything was alright between him and Jongin. Taemin had evaded the question. And just yesterday, Jonghyun had jokingly said, “What happened between you two? A lover’s spat?”

Taemin sighed, wondering if he should open up the voicemail and listen to it. He came to a decision and decided that he would at least give it a chance. He pressed play.

Jongin’s voice greeted him. It had a sort of wild, desperate tone to it. He pleaded, “ _Taemin. Please. I know you’ve been avoiding me and I just want to talk to you. I owe it to you, to at least give you a decent explanation of what happened. You deserve at least that. I can’t go on like this. This distance between us is killing me. Please, just give me a chance. Please call me back. Please.”_

The message ended. Taemin sighed and shut off his phone. Maybe he _should_ give Jongin a chance? He sounded so desperate. Then he shook his head. No. It was just better to cut himself off from Jongin once and for all. That way would cause the least pain for both of them.

Just then, there was a loud banging on the door. Taemin jumped. _Who the hell would be visiting at this hour?_

Taemin walked over to the door, unsure of whether to open it when he heard a familiar voice yell through it. It was Jongin, “Taemin. I know you’re in there! And I will _not_ leave until you let me in. I will break down this door if I have to.”

Taemin sighed. Jongin really _was_ crazy. After taking a deep breath and steeling himself for what was to come ahead, he opened the door.

A disheveled and wild looking Jongin greeted him. He was wearing his pajamas and his hair was all over the place. A fresh pang went through Taemin’s heart at the familiar sight. He was beautiful even when he was a mess. Taemin had to stop himself from confessing his love for the other man right on the spot. He schooled his features into a cold, unfeeling mask.

Jongin looked at him with his mouth and eyes wide open.

Taemin asked coldly, “What do you want? You’re going to wake the whole building up with all your banging and yelling.”

Jongin just ignored him and pushed past him to go sit in a chair by Taemin’s bed.

Taemin shut the door and went to sit on the bed. He looked at Jongin pointedly and waited for him to start.

Jongin had his head down and was cracking his knuckles nervously. “I wanted to come talk. About- about what happened. Why have you been ignoring me?’

Taemin sighed again and ran his hands through his hair. He came to a decision. “Look Jongin. I couldn’t tell you this because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I was scared and then it was too late. The truth is... the truth is, I have feelings for you. Feelings that extend beyond just friendship. But you’re happy with Krystal and I don’t want to ruin any of that. I thought it would just be better if I cut myself off from you completely.”

At the end of his speech, the air was filled with a heavy silence. Finally, Taemin mustered up the courage to glance at Jongin. He was expecting a look of disgust or at least pity. The sight that greeted him surprised him.

Jogin was staring up at him, eyes filled with an unexplainable emotion. Finally, he spoke in a trembling voice, “You idiot.”

Taemin was confused. “What?”

Jongin got up from his seat, walked over to Taemin and sat by him on the bed. He said in a soft voice, “God Taemin, I love you so much.”

Taemin thought he heard him wrong. “What?”

“I love you Taemin,” Jongin repeated, louder this time. “I’ve loved you for so long. But I thought you didn’t want me. Like when you told me about your manager asking you if we were dating. You said the thought of dating me was completely ridiculous. That it would never happen. But I was scared and confused by my feelings for you. And Krystal’s pretty nice so when they suggested I date her, I thought. _why not?_ I thought maybe it would make me forget what I felt for you. But that didn’t work. My feelings were just too strong. And when you kissed me on that rooftop. God-”

Taemin cut him off by moving forward and kissing him. After a surprised moment, Jongin’s hand reached up to cup the back of Taemin’s neck and he kissed him back deeply.

 _God those lips._ Jongin’s lips felt so... _right_ on his own. Taemin pulled back a little and said in a hoarse, breathless voice that didn’t sound like his own to him, “I was never going to tell you, but I’ve always had a bit of an obsession with your lips.”

Jongin smiled and moved forward to continue kissing Taemin. Taemin’s hands found his way into Jongin’s unbelievably soft hair. He weaved his fingers through it. Jongin ran his hand down Taemin’s back, sending shivers through him. Every single nerve in his body was electrified.

Jongin moved his lips down Taemin’s jaw. His neck. He left a hickey there that was going to be visible the next day for everyone to see. Taemin didn’t mind. The makeup artists could cover it up. And he liked the thought of having a mark that marked him as belonging to Jongin.

Jongin’s lips continued to travel down to Taemin’s collarbone but Taemin knew that that was not where he wanted Jongin’s lips at the moment. He pulled Jongin back up and kissed him on the lips. Jongin’s tongue did unspeakable things in his mouth that made him dizzy and breathless. When Taemin responded in the same way, Jongin made a pleased sound at the back of his throat. God, there was a fire running through his veins.

After a while, they broke off. Despite wanting to continue, both men were tired. It had been a long day, and the night’s events had left them drained but happy.

Taemin took Jongin’s hand in his own. He asked shyly, “Could you sleep here tonight?”

Jongin sighed but grinned widely, “Fine. But I’ll have to get up early in the morning to leave before anyone comes.”

Taemin smiled, satisfied. Then he turned off the lights and lay down on the bed, pulling Jongin down with him.

Jongin put his arm around Taemin and pulled him closer. Taemin rested his head on Jongin’s chest. He could hear Jongin’s heart, beating steadily. He felt safe. At home.

Taemin whispered out into the dark, “I love you too, you know.”

Jongin gently kissed the top of his head. “I know.”

Taemin could hear the smile in his voice.

 

* * *

 

Taemin smiled to himself. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in anticipation as he waited at the traffic light. He was excited to get home. Jongin had just sent him a text saying that he would be waiting at Taemin’s dorm by the time Taemin got back from the interview he was doing. In his text, Jongin had said that this was going to be a special night just for the two of them and Taemin was excited to see what he had planned.

It had been about a week since the night that Jongin had barged into his dorm and both men had confessed their feelings for each other. Taemin still couldn’t really wrap his head around the fact that they were now together. _He_ was secretly dating Jongin. _Jongin_ had feelings for _him_. He couldn’t believe it was true. It was like something out of his wildest fantasies.

After a couple minutes, Taemin pulled up in front of his apartment, parked his car and went up the steps to the front door. He fished his keys out, unlocked the door and slowly went inside. He could see light coming from the kitchen and dining room area.

“Welcome home!” Jongin walked over and wrapped him in a warm hug. Taemin fell into the embrace. He loved the feeling of being supported by Jongin’s strong, tall, well-built body.

Taemin reluctantly pulled out of the hug. “How did you get in here?”  

Jongin winked, “I have my ways.”

Taemin looked around. “You set all this up?”

The room was filled with candlelight. The table was set for two and decorated with roses. Taemin could smell delicious aromas wafting from the kitchen.

“Yup. A romantic dinner for two.” Jongin grinned happily. Eagerly awaiting what Taemin had to say.

“C’mere you.” Taemin pulled Jongin close and gave him a sweet kiss. “I thought we agreed we weren’t going to do anything cliche, corny and overly romantic.”

Jongin inclined his head in agreement, “I know. But I can’t help myself when it comes to you. You make me want to do things I never even thought I would _consider_ doing.”

Taemin smiled, “Well it’s absolutely beautiful. Thank you _so_ much for doing all this for me.” He pulled Jongin in for another kiss.

When he pulled back, Taemin whispered in Jongin’s ear, “It really means a lot to me. Seriously. Thank you. I love you.”

Taemin thought that if he died then, the look of happiness on Jongin’s face would let him die a content man.

Jongin clapped his hands together, “Well you wash up and get settled and I’ll bring out the dishes from the kitchen.”

“You don’t need any help?”

Jongin shook his head, “No, no. It’ll only take a minute.”

“You sure?’ Taemin asked.

“Quite sure. You just relax Taemin. I know you’ve had a long day.”

Jongin’s concern for him warmed Taemin’s heart.

Taemin went and washed up as Jongin brought the dishes out of the kitchen  and set them on the table. Taemin came back to a table _full_ of delicious looking (and smelling) dishes.

“Did you _seriously_ cook all these?” Taemin asked in awe and disbelief.

Jongin nodded modestly. “Yup. I did get some pointers from Kibum though. Don’t worry, I told him I was cooking for my new girlfriend.”

Taemin chuckled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation for the mouthwatering food. He sat down at the table and gestured for Jongin to do the same. “Well let’s eat!“

 

“Mmm. Mmm.... God Jongin, this is amazing.” Taemin was savoring the delicious taste.

Jongin grinned shyly and bowed his head, pleased with the glowing praise. “Thank you.”

“No. Thank _you_ darling. Who knew you were such an amazing cook? A closeted gourmet chef.”

As they ate the heavenly meal, the conversation drifted towards other topics. All of a sudden, Taemin blurted out something that had been nagging at him at the back of his head.

“So what about Krystal?”

“What?” Jongin looked a little taken aback at the sudden outburst.

“I mean, like, what are you going to do about her.”

“ _Oh_.” Jongin looked relieved. “Well I told her that I just didn’t feel the way that I thought I did for her. She told me that she completely understood and that she wouldn’t want me to be in a relationship that I didn’t want to be in anyway. And she also said that she wanted the best for me and most of all, for me to be happy. I think she kind of knew about my feelings for you and she completely supported it. Overall, she took it really well.”

Taemin nodded. “Oh. Well- that’s good then,” he said awkwardly.

“Yeah, Krystal’s a nice girl. I think you would like her.”

There was a lull in conversation and an awkward silence descended over the couple as they finished up their dinner. Taemin kind of regretted the fact that he had brought up Krystal. _Well, it was done now. No taking it back._

After putting away their dishes, both men walked over to the small terrace overlooking the busy street.

As Taemin looked out into the night he could feel Jongin watching him intently. After what seemed to be a little hesitation, Jongin reached out and put his hand over Taemin’s which was clenched around the balustrade.

Taemin looked down at their hands then looked over at Jongin. Jongin was facing away from him, avoiding his gaze. He looked breathtakingly beautiful as usual, even under the harsh streetlight’s glare.

Jongin softly said, “I’m so happy to be with you.”

Taemin’s heart fluttered. Ugh. _Fluttered?_ This relationship thing was making him a total romantic sop.

But nevertheless, hearing those words come out of Jongin’s mouth gave Taemin a feeling of belonging and he loved it.

After a short while, Taemin hesitantly asked, “Have you ever- you know...  done it with another man?” After realizing what his question sounded like, he quickly added, “I’m just wondering! That’s all.”

After a moment, Jongin answered, “As a matter of fact I have.” At the look on Taemin’s face, he hastily explained, “Not sex or anything! It was just some fooling around. A little experimenting with some of the other Exo members. It was only kissing and stuff. We never went as far as sex. I never let them. To be completely honest, I was just doing it to try and figure out if I had feelings for other men.”

“And did you?” Taemin asked.

_“It’s only you.”_

The conviction with which Jongin said that and the look in his eyes sent a shiver of anticipation and excitement down Taemin’s spine.

Then Jongin turned to him and said with a mischievous glint in his eye, “It’s getting cold out here. Let’s go inside shall we?”

“Sure.” Taemin gestured for Jongin to go ahead, “After you.” he replied as nonchalantly as he could.

As Taemin stepped back into the living room, he was hit with the dark. He fumbled for the light switches on the wall. Just as he switched on the lights and turned around, he was accosted by a pair of soft, seductive lips.

Taken aback, Taemin stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall. All around him was Jongin. He was drowning in him. Jongin put one hand by Taemin’s head and the other arm above him, so that Taemin was caged in by him.

Jongin kissed him with such a ferocious intensity that it took Taemin’s breath away. But Taemin was just as competitive. They clashed against each other in a wave of tongues, teeth, and hands.

Taemin was loving absolutely every second of it.

Once, when  Taemin and Jongin had been practicing the choreo for their collab song “Pretty Boy”, a viewer had commented that both idols put their whole emotions and feelings- their whole _being_ into their song and work.

They kissed the same way.

After an eternity, Taemin pulled away gasping for breath. He looked up into Jongin’s eyes. They were dark with lust. His lips were swollen from the kissing and his hair was disheveled.

Taemin bit his lip. Jongin licked his lips. Taemin smiled mischievously. “Shall we take this into my room?”

Without a word, Jongin grabbed Taemin’s wrist and dragged him into the bedroom.     

 

* * *

 

Taemin fell backwards onto the sheets. Jongin climbed on top of him, being careful as to not crush Tamin with his weight. He leaned down to continue kissing Taemin but Taemin had ideas of his own. In a split second, with strength that surprised both men but really shouldn’t have, (He _was_ a hardcore dancer after all. He had built up some intense, lean muscles.) Taemin slipped out from under Jongin and flipped Jongin around to face him so that their positions were reversed.

Jongin let out a small gasp of surprise at the sudden movement. But a pleased smile spread across his face. “Oh, getting cocky eh?”

Taemin leaned down and whispered in Jongin’ ear. “Shut up.” Then he did something he’d been wanting to do for a really long time.

He bit Jongin’s lower lip. The sound that Jongin let out at the action, sent a spark of pleasure through Taemin. He continued sucking on the lip then licked it. He ran his tongue all around Jongin’s mouth. First over the upper lip, then over the lower.

“Didn’t I tell you I had an obsession with your lips?” he said.

Then Taemin moved down and licked Jongin’s adam’s apple. He felt the other man shudder beneath his palms.

By now, Taemin could feel his erection rubbing against Jongin’s thigh. Jongin was just as hard.

“We need to get you out of those clothes,” Taemin said.

“You’re one to talk,’ Jongin replied in a hoarse voice. In a scuffle of movement, Taemin ended up under Jongin again. Jongin looked down at him and said, “You don’t mind me being on top, right?”

Taemin grinned, bit his lip, and started unbuttoning his shirt, “Not at _all_. Quite the contrary. I want you to take me. I want you _in_ me Jongin. _All_ of _you_.”

At his words, Jongin shuddered and grinded his erection against Taemin’s hips. Taemin held back the strangled noise that was at the back of his throat.

Jongin grabbed Taemin’s hands and started unbuttoning Taemin’s shirt for himself. “Let me.” he whispered.

After a little bit of fumbling around in the dark (it was hard removing clothes while kissing at the same time) both men were naked in each other’s arms. This was something Taemin had only ever _dreamed_ of.

With the street lamp’s light coming in through the window, Taemin could see Jongin’s bare body, fully visible. He ran his fingers lightly over his beautifully sculpted chest. Down his abdomen. His cock.

“Fuck.”

Taemin was silenced by the work of art in front of him. At the thought that this beautiful, talented, caring man was _his_.

They explored each other’s bodies. Unlike earlier, both men were now taking it slow. Not eager to rush anything. Wanting to savor every single moment.

Jongin dragged his lips over Taemin’s collarbone. He whispered, “Your collarbones _are_ erotic.”

Taemin just shivered and held Jongin closer.

After a little while, Taemin was so hard that it ached. He rubbed their bare erections together. At the feeling of hot flesh against hot flesh, an electric spark went through Taemin’s body. Jongin let out a hiss into Taemin’s neck, where he had snuggled up. He grinded hard against Taemin. If they continued in this way, it wouldn’t be long before Taemin came.

“I think you should just fuck me now.” Taemin had never thought those words would ever come out of his mouth.

Jongin pulled back and looked at him. Every bit of him wanting to do as he was asked, but also not wanting to hurt Taemin in any way.

“Are you sure?” he asked, concerned. “You’ve never done this with another man.”

“God, _yes_ . I want you so bad. There’s always a first time for everything. And if I’m going to do it with any man, then I want it to be you.” Taemin answered sincerely. He was _completely_ sure about this.

“I trust you Jongin. You would never do anything to hurt me.” Taemin _knew_ this fact, plain and simple.

Taemin felt Jongin’s smile against his neck, “I love you so much.”

Slowly but surely, Jongin prepped Taemin with the lube. He slowly put one finger in. In the beginning it felt a bit uncomfortable, but Taemin got used to it pretty quickly. By the second finger, it felt _good_. By the third finger, Taemin was essentially fucking himself on Jongin’s fingers. God he wanted Jongin in him so badly.

When Jongin was about to add a fourth finger, Taemin stopped him. “I think that’s enough. Just get in me already.”

Jongin smiled mischievously, “What do you want?”

Taemin rolled his eyes.“I want you.”

Jongin raised his eyebrows.

Taemin let out an annoyed sigh. But in reality he was really enjoying this.

“Fine. I want your dick, okay? I want your cock. Inside me.”

Jongin’s grin grew even wider. He reached to open the condom but Taemin stopped him by grabbing his wrist. “Let me.”

Taemin put the condom on Jongin with a light hand. He saw the way Jongin bit his lip and his stomach muscles contracted. And as he slathered the lube on Jongin’s dick, Jongin shuddered against Taemin. God, they were both so sensitive right now.

Finally. _Finally_ , Taemin lay back and had Jongin line up with his entrance. Taemin couldn’t take it any longer. He pushed his hips forward and urged Jongin wordlessly to get on with it.

Jongin slowly thrust his cock into Taemin. Taemin couldn’t take much more of this. His body shivered with pleasure. He didn’t want to blow his load way too early.

He pulled Jongin closer, “Faster.” he urged.

Jongin was done with the teasing. He obliged. He started thrusting his dick in and out. After the initial pain, waves of pleasure were coursing through Taemin’s body. The heat in his core was pooling up. Every single nerve in his body was alive.

Taemin hadn’t even heard the sounds that were coming out of his mouth with each thrust. The breathy moans. As Taemin urged Jongin to go faster- harder, the moans became hoarse screams of pleasure. He didn’t even sound like himself to his own ears.

Jongin was shuddering and moaning into Taemin’s neck too. God, the sounds he was making were some of the most erotic things Taemin had ever heard in his life.

Jongin thrust deep into him. Fuck. Taemin was going to be sore tomorrow. But it was definitely worth it.

Taemin clenched Jongin tightly, “Fuck. I- ah. I think I’m going to come.”

“Me too.” Jongin gasped. “Fuck you feel so _good_ Taemin. So fucking tight and hot and _good_. God, you’re so _beautiful_.”

By now, neither man had any idea what he was saying.

As they rode together to their climax, Jongin pulled Taemin in for one last hard, sloppy kiss that took his breath away.

Taemin came with a strangled moan and what sounded like Jongin’s name. His whole body shuddered from the pleasure as he rode out the orgasm.

A couple seconds later, Jongin came hard onto Taemin’s chest. He shuddered soundlessly against Taemin and curled into him.

After, Jongin pulled out and got them both cleaned up. Taemin was too limp and tired to be much help. But Jongin didn’t mind.

Jongin lay down in bed next to him and Taemin pulled him closer. They curled up in each other’s arms.

Jongin whispered into Taemin’s hair, “I love you so much.”

Taemin smiled and kissed Jongin’s neck sleepily, “I love you too.”

Just as Taemin was drifting off to sleep, he felt Jongin’s lips lightly ghost his eyelids. Taemin sighed, satisfied.

Kim Jongin was going to be the death of him and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> Come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sumaiyah_fatima)


End file.
